The Wicked Will Perish
by courthale
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet on Christmas at church. Neither are what they appear to be. Warning! Lemons! My entry for The Home for the Holidays contest! The Wicked Will Perish Psalm 1:6
1. Chapter 1

**"Home for the Holidays" One shot contest**

**Title: The Wicked Will Perish (Psalm 1:6)**

**Author(s): Courthale**

**Rating: M (Under 18, I'm calling your mother if you read this. *****gives evil eye*****)**

**Pairing: Jasper and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but wish Jasper was mine.**

**To see other entries in the "Home for the Holidays" contest please visit the c2**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/

* * *

_**Hey! This is my entry to the contest you see above. **_

_**WARNING!! This contains some shit you might not be comfortable with. Enter at your own risk. I'm not just talking the smut. I mean the subject matter. Be careful. I warned you.**_

_**AND! I almost forgot thanks to MegaraMegumi for her awesome beta skills. Mwah!****  
**_

* * *

Sundays.

Fucking hated Sundays.

Worst of all, it was Christmas Sunday.

I patted my pocket as I made my way up the church steps behind my mama and daddy. My flask was securely in my coat pocket. Fuck you don't judge me. You'd need this shit too if you were me. My whole life I was forced into ideals I never really agreed with.

Everyone who knew me saw through the bullshit I put on for the outside viewer; the voyeurs who wanted to be me and wanted to know me. I was Jasper fucking Whitlock, and I owned this shit town.

"Jasper, sweetie, come here," my mother cooed at me. I smiled, a bit tightly, and walked over to her.

"Yes, mama?" As I approached, she put her arm through mine.

"This is our new prospect for a preacher, Charlie Swan. This is his wife Renee and their daughter, Isabella." I looked over at the older man and shook his hand. My eyes fell to his wife, and I smirked. She was definitely hot for an older woman. She had brownie points for being untouchable. She shifted uncomfortably, and I figured I'd been staring for too long.

"Nice to meet y'all," I said, pouring on the heavy southern charm. We were in Lubbock, Texas after all.

"It's great to meet you too," Charlie said.

"Where you folks from?" My father asked tipping his hat at the ladies.

I looked to the other side of Mrs. Swan, and the menial conversation of my parents with the new Bible thumpers drowned out. Her lips were plump and curved in a delicious half smirk. Her eyes were roaming my body, and I felt myself react instantly. Her eyes were a dark brown color, a chocolate. They were warm, but something in them held a secret, a secret like mine. She was a kindred spirit. She hated all the bullshit just as much as I did.

My eyes moved down her body. Her chest was accentuated with a sweater that she buttoned just below her breasts. It was green with flowers on the side. It screamed innocence, but it was just a mask.

Her dress was a pale yellow that came to about her knees. Her legs were peeking out underneath and the girl was pale. Not in a sickly way, but in a porcelain way. It made me want to get on my knees and put my head underneath that skirt. And motherfucking hell, she was wearing boots. I loved cowboy boots on a girl. I loved when a girl would ride my cock with nothing but her boots on.

"Yeehaw," I whispered to myself. I smiled at the thought. I looked back up into her eyes, and she seemed to be reading my mind. She quirked an eyebrow at me, and she grinned like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"Jasper?" I turned and saw my mother talking to me. "How about you show Isabella around?" I nodded and turned to her.

"Isabella?" I held my elbow out for her to put her arm in mine. She smiled devilishly and corrected me.

"You can call me Bella," she said. My cock was at full attention when she spoke. It was like rough silk and pure sex. I bowed my head slightly at her and tipped my own hat.

"Bella, allow me," I said and led her through the doors of our church building. I took off my hat and held it in my hand tightly. I shook out my unruly curls and ran my hand through my hair. I heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled to myself.

Girls loved my hair. I think it was being able to imagine pulling it while we were in… less than innocent positions.

Being Christmas, the place was packed. The sinners we were and the guilt we carried was all supposed to magically disappear on one day. People thought one day inside these hollowed halls could relieve a year of sin. It was bullshit. These people didn't realize that no matter what you did we all ended up in the same place, in His hands for judgment.

He was the deciding factor for us all. I knew it. I was just heartless enough to not give a damn. I probably knew more about the Bible than a lot of these assholes. I would burn in the worst hell of all for that reason.

"_If you know of the Lord, and do not follow his word you are the worst kind of sinner. For as the Bible says, 'So, because you are lukewarm--neither hot nor cold--I am about to spit you out of my mouth.' You who sit there and still do not follow his will, you will perish in the deepest pits of hell!" _

My memories were clear, and I knew my fate.

I felt her hot breath wash over my neck before I realized how close she was.

"What's the matter, cowboy? Surprised you weren't struck by lightening?" She laughed. I chuckled with her and nodded.

"I consider it a miracle that God allows me such a privilege. How is it that someone like you, so pure and innocent, can touch such a monster, darlin'?" I asked and winked at her. I led her through the halls in the building. Everyone was gathered in the auditorium getting seated before services.

"Pure and innocent?" She mused and let go of my arm. She trailed her fingers over the walls walking in front of me. She looked over her shoulder at me and bit her bottom lip. "Pure? No, most definitely not. Haven't been since Tommy Wells back in 8th grade. Innocent? Big fat no on that one too."

"So," I came up behind her and rested my hands on her hips. She stopped walking and leaned into me. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You shouldn't play with fire, little girl. You might get burned." I chuckled darkly. I ran my nose up her neck and breathed in deeply. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's called Sweet Innocence," she giggled. I pulled her closer to me and brought one hand around to rest on her stomach. Her breath caught as my hand rose higher.

"Playing with fire," I said again. She whimpered, and her head lolled to the side. My lips gave a small, gentle kiss on her neck. My hand reached under her sweater and palmed her breast over her dress.

"You want me to fuck you?" I whispered into her flesh. She nodded reached between us to palm me through my jeans. I bucked my hips into her hand and groaned. "You want me to bend you over while your daddy talks of sin and indiscretions? While he talks of lust and impurities while his whore of a daughter takes it from the elder's son?"

"Yes, please?" Her back arched and pushed her tit farther into my hand.

"Are you a whore?" I said softly into her ear and then licked the shell.

"I prefer harlot. Much more Biblically accurate," she said and turned her head to smile at me. I captured her lips. My hand came up and held her face to mine. She moaned, and my tongue explored her mouth. I massaged her tongue with mine and tasted her. She was sweet and tempting. I had to get her to the balcony. I had to fuck her.

"Follow me." I took her hand in mine and walked down the hallway. I made a right and came to a locked doorway. They reserved the balcony to only be opened on Sunday mornings. This being Sunday evening, it was locked.

I reached into my boot and took out my knife. I let go of her hand and knelt down eye level with the lock.

"And to think, I thought I'd be the first one on my knees." I looked up at her and winked. Her smile made my heart skip a beat and jump-start all at the same time.

"Well," I said and heard the lock click. I smiled up at her and stood. I put my knife back in its rightful place and opened the door. "You will be the first for plenty this evenin, darlin'. Rested assured."

--

_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

She walked to the edge of the balcony and looked below. She bent at the waist and admired the view as I admired mine. Her ass was perfect. Just big enough to hold in my hands and spank and enjoy the way it moved.

The church sang below as we stood above. I took her hand in mine as we watched the song leader conduct the church. I breathed in deep and felt a pang in my chest.

They were all liars. Only a few pure and holy people actually worshipped here. Even my parents were frauds. My dad was fucking his secretary while my mother nursed a bottle of scotch in his late nights at "work." I shook my head as I caught my father eyeing his secretary from across the pews. She sat with her husband and three sons.

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

"I like you." Her soft voice broke my reverie. I looked over at her, but her face was still looking down at the crowd below.

"I like you, too." I squeezed her hand, and watched her profile for a few minutes.

Her nose was adorable in its imperfections. She had a slight bump and there was a scar over it. I figured she fell and broke it somehow. Her eyes were large and expressive. Her lips were what made me come undone. She licked them slowly and purposefully.

"I want those," I said and ran my finger over her bottom lip. "On my cock."

_Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!_

_Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!_

She smiled and licked her lips again. She caught my finger this time and brought it between her lips. She sucked it into her mouth and ran her tongue around it.

She dropped to her knees without a second thought. I stood there stunned as her hands worked my belt. She undid my button and zipper like a pro.

"Whore," I said and wrapped a hand in her hair.

"Miscreant," she said and pulled my cock out of my boxers.

"Jezebel." I smirked down at her. She pumped me a few times and then nodded thoughtfully.

"Jezebel's domination of her husband was directly responsible for the whole of Israel falling into the sin of idolatry. Idolatry can be a number of things. Money, sex, drugs, booze." I groaned as she continued to jerk me off. She swiped her hand over the head and gathered the pre-cum, and used it to pump my cock easier.

"Stop with the dirty talk, darlin'. You're making me blush." I grunted and bucked my hips into her hand.

She giggled, and her head leaned forward. Her tongue peeked out and tasted me. Without warning, she took me into her mouth completely. I felt her throat relax as she deep throated me. I let out a loud moan and listened to the crowd below.

_Silent night, holy night!  
Wondrous star, lend thy light!  
With the angels let us sing  
Alleluia to our King!_

"Oh god," my hand gripped her hair too tightly, but she just moaned louder. "Just like that, baby." I moaned and felt her throat constrict around the head as it hit the back. I threw my head back and clenched my eyes shut.

She began to hollow out her cheeks, and I came undone. She worked with purpose as she realized how close I was. I was hard from the minute she came into view. Oozing from the second she played with me in the hallway.

"I'm gonna come, sugar," I said through clenched teeth. She just sucked harder.

_Fuck, she swallows. _

I gave myself over to the sensations and leaned against the railing of the balcony. They were still singing hymns below us, drowning out our noises. No one could see Bella. So if they looked up, I would just look like I was praying or some shit like that.

She moaned around me and ran her teeth on the underside of my dick. I jerked my hips hard a few times and fucked her mouth. I came with a growl and a force I didn't think possible.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

She let me go with a pop. She licked her lips and stood slowly. My arms went around her waist and hers went around my neck. I nuzzled my face into her neck and kissed where her pulse was racing. She kissed my cheek softly. We stood that way for a few minutes until we heard the sounds of the hymns dying down. The sounds of people sitting, and someone stepping up to the mike surrounded us. I pulled back and smiled down at her.

"With us tonight is a brother all the way from Forks, Washington. He and his family have been faithful and diligent in seeking the Lord's approval. He's here with his wife, Renee and their beautiful daughter, Isabella. Please welcome to the pulpit, Charlie Swan." Applause rang out as he took the stage.

My hands went down to her ass and gripped her firmly, "Hold on, sugar."

I pulled her up, and her legs wrapped around my waist. Her arms went tighter around my neck, and her face buried deeper into my neck. There was a small table by the wall, and I walked over to it. I sat her down and pulled back to look at her face. She gave me a lazy smile and licked her lips again. Her eyes went down to mine, and my tongue flicked out to wet my lips. She whimpered and pulled me to her. She plunged her tongue into my mouth without warning, and my eyes drifted closed.

"Bella," I sighed. She ran her nose over my jaw and took a deep breath.

"You feel it?" She whispered.

All I could do was nod and hope she understood. In the short time I knew this woman, she had consumed me. I was no longer my own but hers, and she was mine. I smiled at the thought.

"My sweet boy," she cooed, almost patronizing. I shook my head and let out a small chuckle.

"My innocent girl," I said in the same voice.

"In my whole life, nothing has ever felt as real as you do. Right here." She put my hand to her chest. "This has always felt empty." I splayed my fingers over her rapid beating heart.

"And now?" I questioned, still looking at where my fingers lay.

"In the last hour, I've felt more than I've felt in my whole life," she admitted. My hand reached inside her dress and cupped her naked breast. She sighed and arched into me. "Like that."

"I know." I bit down softly on the spot below her ear and she moaned again. My other hand began trailing up her leg. They were soft and smooth, exactly as they looked. "I'm gonna fuck you now, baby. You want my cock inside you?" I whispered the question as I could hear her father preaching down below.

"_And the Bible said, 'For it is God's will that by doing good you should silence the ignorant talk of foolish men. Live as free men, but do not use your freedom as a cover-up for evil; live as servants of God.'" _

I kissed her lips roughly, using my mouth to silence her moans.

"Now, we gotta try to be quiet, sugar," I said deeply with my drawl out in full force. She whimpered and nodded. My hand crept higher until I could feel the thin strap of her panties. I fisted them tightly and pulled roughly, tearing the material away from her. She didn't even flinch. She just smiled serenely at me and closed her eyes. I gave a dark chuckle and put the material in my pocket.

"You owe me for those," she said in a whisper.

"Baby," I said and leaned in close to her. "I'd rather you just go with nothing underneath. Makes it easier to have you wherever, whenever, and however I want you." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, Jasper," she said. My dick got hard as she easily complied with my wishes.

"Such a good girl," I said and scooted her ass to the edge of the table.

"_If you do what is right, will you not be accepted? But if you do not do what is right, __**sin**__ is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must master it."_

I laughed at his words. I had mastered everything and nothing of substance. Mastering the art of avoiding your desires was a joke. No one really wanted to avoid pleasures. Everyone found a way around getting what he or she wanted. They found the shades of gray. I had mastered my emotions and the bullshit. With one fail swoop, she took down all my fucking defenses.

"Fuck me," she ground out through clenched teeth. I opened my eyes to see the pure lust reflected in hers. Her feet came up and pulled down my jeans and boxers. They fell to the floor with a thump. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"With pleasure," I said and unbuttoned her sweater. She pulled it off and threw it to the side. "Condom?" I whispered as I licked the skin of her collarbone.

"Pill and clean." I sighed in relieve and nodded.

"I'm clean too." I didn't want any barriers between us. I wanted her to feel me, and I wanted to feel her.

She reached down and gripped me firmly. I was hard again, no brainer there. I was 17-year-old healthy male with a gorgeous girl, ready and willing to get fucked. He's been hard for less.

She ran the head up and down her wet slit a few times to tease me. She moaned as she circled her clit. I groaned in frustration, and she smiled at me.

"Patience is a virtue," she said to me. I rolled my eyes, but they soon rolled into the back of my head as she brought me down to her entrance. She was so wet and warm.

She pushed the heels of her boots into the small of my back, and moaned as I slid a little bit deeper inside her. I smiled and took action. I covered her mouth with my own and thrust completely inside her. She was tight, so fucking tight. I thought I'd die from the joy of just being in so much pleasure. She was a perfect fit.

We worked together slowly. We kissed, and touched, and whispered. It was pure, but so very wrong. The connection of our souls, if that's what we had. It was brilliant. I felt closer to her than anyone I'd ever known before.

My thrusts became more earnest, and her noises started to rise in volume. I tried to drown her noises in kisses, but mine weren't that much better.

I felt her clench around me and let out a loud groan.

"_For those of you who feel the need to forgiven this evening for the redemption of your sins and to be baptized in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, come forward as we sing the invitation song." _

The congregation rose and began to sing the invitation song for sinners needing redemption. I got my redemption that night. Her name was Isabella Swan, and she would always be mine. As I would always be hers.

* * *

_**If you took any offense to this, send me a PM. I'm open to any and all suggestions onto why you think I might be going to hell. :D But hey, pot! It's me kettle, you're black. You read smut. Don't try to preach to me.  
**_

_**This one was way fun to write. I loved this Jasper. Gives me chills. He's so naughty. Don't forget to check back for voting.**_

_**From the italicized spaces above, most are verses. Except for the last one. All other are verses from the Bible. And the first song being sang is Holy Night. The other song is Silent Night. Both songs sung in church around Christmas time.**_

_**Leave love!  
**_


	2. Vote!

**Vote. **

**If you liked this or any others the voting is up on this page….**

http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /u/ 2094159/ Home_For_The_Holidays

**But without the spaces and dots and shit. :D Hope you liked it enough to vote for me! **


End file.
